


Day 15 - Lust

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [15]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Desire, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Teasing, Threesomes, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: ...don't ask me what happened. I don't know what happened. All I know is that I was thinking to myself 'I wonder how bad Finnzra wants Rhapsody if she shows them that side of her? Like, if she shows them she's interested in...personal relations?'...let's just say I got my fucking answer, ok? Pun 100% intended because I'm the Queen of Team No Shame.





	Day 15 - Lust

Ezra bit his lip as a series of images fluttered through his head. Every single last one of them involved the Hunter who was currently not in bed with Finn and himself. All Finn had to do was bring up the idea of the three of them together and he couldn't help himself, his imagination took over as his desire started to consume him.

A cool arm wrapped around his waist, fingers dancing across his stomach causing him to shudder. Ezra whimpered when they went _lower_.

Finn gave a wicked chuckle, pressing his lips to Ezra's ear as his fingers wrapped around the base of his cock. “Such _naughty_ thoughts we're having. Still thinking about last night?”

Last night. When Rhapsody had let a look of longing slip toward their direction and it pierced straight through Ezra's heart. His face was warm for the rest of the night as Finn teased him about it mercilessly, hand too high on his thigh. His fingers toyed with Ezra, teased him into a frenzy. Finn was shocked but happy when Ezra nearly tore his clothing off later that evening. It had been a very enjoyable night for them both.

Finn continued his ministrations, lowering his voice to a purr in Ezra's ear. “Whatever you do, don't think about those beautiful lips wrapped around your cock. Or how she'd look on top of you.”

Finn slowed his hand as he gave his wrist a slight twist, delighting in the keen of his lover. “Definitely don't picture her on her knees. Although, I can't help but wonder what she sounds like when she moans.”

Ezra whined, his hips involuntarily moving forward. His thoughts jumped to her being between them, how they'd take their time and make sure she'd enjoy herself. Ideas of her begging for more as she danced between them and screamed their names when she came blossomed in his mind.

Finn grinned, gently nipping at Ezra's neck before kissing it. “Very, _very_ nice. Perhaps if she's willing to try it we'll introduce _other_ things to her, hmm?”

Ezra moaned as a slightly darker, more...instruction induced play introduced itself to his needs: Rhapsody tied in the middle of the bed, blindfold and guided only by touch. Only by what they _allowed_ her to feel.

“Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind. But we will wait and see. In the mean time?”

Finn flipped Ezra onto his back as he loomed over him with fangy grin. “Let's see if we can't re-sate your lust a bit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...someone get me some water.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
